


A Forest of Solitude

by championofnone



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/championofnone/pseuds/championofnone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the Inquisitor just wants a little peace and quiet away from the demands of the end of the world. Sometimes, only the trees can offer that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Forest of Solitude

Sometimes, she would wander the forest surrounding Skyhold just to be around trees again. It was the only thing from her childhood she had to cling to, and at the end of the world? Sometimes, that meant everything.

Once in a while, Solas would come with her to meditate. Once, on a particularly bad night, Ser Blackwall even joined her to help ease the nightmares back. But most often, she was alone, and she preferred it that way. The earth sang to her, dirt getting under her fingers and the nocturnal life scurrying about. It brought her back to the nights she would sleep with her favorite halla at her back with her clan, two joined at the hip like any best friends would be.

Her heart stuttered at that memory. Best not to remember her clan. 

The Inquisitor finally reached her destination - one of the oldest trees she could find in the small forest, frequently visited as nesting grounds for a family of rabbits - and settled at its base, the stars and canopy a familiar blanket above her. It let her sleep, most of the time, unlike the thick walls. 

This was a solitude she couldn't get back at Skyhold, where responsibilities and emergencies required her constant attention, where someone always needed something done or something signed and sometimes she just had enough. And so, she retreated to this little piece of isolation. No one bothered her out here unless she wanted them to.

"Ah, so this is where you keep wanderin’ off to." The Inquisitor froze, thinking. Thick accent, no sound of footsteps, smirk in the voice. 

Sera.

"Why are you out here all alone, anyway?" the archer asked, dropping down casually next to the other elf. "Just a bunch of trees."

The Inquisitor flushed. “It’s quiet. I miss it sometimes.”

Sera grinned. “Everyone too rowdy back at home? Well, if you can call it that-“

"I don’t," the Inquisitor snapped. She couldn't see it as home. It was a base, no more, and no less. 

The blonde elf was staring at her now, smirk gone but more…curious would be the best way the Inquisitor could describe it. “You’re Dalish, right? Sleep better outside ‘n all that?” 

The Inquisitor blinked. “Well, yes, I-” In a blink, she was seeing the canopy and Sera’s blonde hair from the - ground? No, it was too soft to be the ground. “Creators, what? Sera?”

The Inquisitor swore the archer’s cheeks were reddened, but it was hard to tell from this angle. A hand brushed the Inquisitor’s bangs back, her braid already over her shoulder and out of the way. “Shut up and make yourself a little magic light show to relax.”

"A - a magic light show?" She blinked. "What?” 

"Y’know," Sera replied, scrunching her nose a bit, endearingly if you asked the Inquisitor, "that think you did when we got lost in the cave-in. That light thing."

The Inquisitor thought for a moment. “A wisp. You’re asking me to summon a wisp.” 

"Yeah, that. And tell a story while you’re at it. It might help you sleep."

She frowned. “How would speaking help me sleep?” 

"It just will," Sera huffed, but the Inquisitor doubted she was annoyed as the hand that moved her bangs was now carding through her hair. Her face warmed with affection. "Now, who exactly are the Creators?"

The Inquisitor smiled, beginning her story as the faint green of a wisp formed in the palm of her hand, using the other one to lace her fingers into Sera’s free hand. The archer curled her fingers around the mages. “The Creators were led by Elgar’nan, the All-Father, and Mythal, the Protector…”

**Author's Note:**

> This is, unfortunately, no longer part of my canon since Sera turned out quite differently than I'd imagined. They're still good friends in-game, at least.


End file.
